1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collecting technique for power tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 10-217065 discloses power tool with a dust suction device in which a suction path is provided by forming a hollow tool bit. Dust generated during operation is sucked by a suction fan from the suction path into a suction chamber through a suction passage formed within the tool body and then, collected in a collecting container connected to the suction chamber.
In such a power tool, however, provision of the dust suction device may impair operability of the power tool when a user holds a handle and performs an operation.